A Broken Promise
by Deviland
Summary: En allant à la patinoire avec Bonney, Luffy ne s'attendait pas à retrouver une ancienne connaissance. Ni à déterrer ses vieux sentiments. Est-ce que dix ans de silence peuvent être pardonné ? LawxLuffy ! OS UA


Bonjour / Bonsoir :)

Me revoilà avec un nouvel OS ! Avant que vous le lisez et que quelqu'un me tue pour mon retard par rapport à la suite de « Amnésique » , la situation de cette fic est expliquée sur mon profil afin que vous sachiez où j'en suis. Sincèrement, je suis désolé de mettre autant de temps.

Par rapport à cet OS, je sais que Noël est passé depuis un petit moment mais j'ai eu cette idée et j'ai voulu l'écrire jusqu'au bout. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

**Rating** : T ! ( Je suis un peu choqué qu'il n'y est pas de lemon. Désolé si vous en vouliez un ^^ )

**Paring** : LawxLuffy ( Ça, ça n'a pas changé )

**Résumé** : En allant à la patinoire avec Bonney, Luffy ne s'attendait pas à retrouver une ancienne connaissance. Ni à déterrer ses vieux sentiments. Est-ce que dix ans de silence peuvent être pardonné ? LawxLuffy ! OS UA

**Petite précision :**

\- Luffy et Bonney sont cousins.

\- Law et Monet ont été adoptés par Corazon, le frère de Doflamingo.

\- Luffy, Bonney et Kidd : 18 ans ; Sabo : 19 ans ; Ace : 20 ans ; Monet : 23 ans ; Law : 24 ans.

Voilà je pense qu'il y a tous les petits trucs qui n'existent pas dans One Piece.

Bonne Lecture =D

* * *

A Broken Promise.

« - Je te jure que si tu te lèves pas dans les prochaines minutes, Luffy, je vais t'en tirer par la peau du cou ! Bouge ton cul ! S'écria Bonney, sa cousine de dix-huit ans aux cheveux roses, à l'entrée de la chambre du brun. »

Luffy ouvrit lentement les yeux, laissant un sourire moqueur s'affichait sur ses lèvres. Bonney était toujours ainsi lorsqu'elle avait prévu de passer la journée avec lui. Et comme à son habitude, il faisait exprès de prendre son temps, agaçant sa cousine par la même occasion. C'était devenue une habitude entre eux.

« - Ça va, je me lève, dit-il en s'asseyant sur son lit.

\- Tu as dix minutes pour arriver en bas, le prévint-elle avant de descendre les escaliers. »

Le brun passa une main dans ses cheveux désordonnés. Il se leva et s'étira tout en baillant avant d'entendre quelques coups contre sa porte ouverte. Il se retourna pour faire face à Ace et Sabo, ses frères aînés.

« - Pourquoi Bonney semble sur les nerfs ? Demanda Sabo.

\- Tu ne fais pas encore exprès de la faire attendre ? Ajouta Ace avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Bah si, dit-il en mettant un tee-shirt bleu foncé.

\- Vous changez pas tous les deux ! Toujours à vous chercher des noises.

\- Comme toi et Smoker, répliquèrent les deux frères en regardant Ace. »

Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa bouche. Il grogna quelques injures contre ses frères alors que ses joues se coloriaient légèrement de rouge, faisant rire ses deux frères.

« - Au fait, on est le combien aujourd'hui ? Demanda Ace, changeant complètement le sujet.

\- Le huit décembre, répondit Sabo avant d'ajouter. Pourquoi ? Tu as oublié d'acheter les cadeaux de Noël ?

\- Non, j'ai tout acheté la semaine dernière, affirma-t-il. Il me manque juste celui de Smoker. Je ne sais pas quoi lui offrir !

\- Va lui acheter quelque chose qui occupera un peu plus vos nuits nocturnes, proposa sadiquement Luffy après avoir attrapé son écharpe et son bonnet.

\- Luffy, s'écria Ace en rougissant un peu plus sous le rire de Sabo.

\- Aller, j'y vais ! Sinon je suis sur que Bonney trouvera le moyen de me tuer. »

Sabo et Ace le saluèrent tandis qu'il commençait à descendre les escaliers. Bonney l'attendait dans le salon, assise sur le canapé. Elle pianotait quelque chose sur son téléphone sans faire attention à ce qui l'entourait. Luffy claqua ses doigts devant elle, la sortant de sa bulle et récoltant un regard meurtrier au passage. Le brun se mit à rire avant de prendre son manteau noir. Le temps s'était rapidement refroidi ses dernières semaines et il ne pouvait plus réellement sortir en tee-shirt et en sandale.

« - Tu as finalement écouté Sabo qui te recommandait de t'habiller plus chaudement ? Se moqua-t-elle.

\- Ouais, répondit-il. Ace ne veut rien entendre mais il fait quand même froid depuis quelque temps.

\- Aller, on ferait mieux d'y aller sinon on ne passera pas longtemps là-bas ! Dit-elle en se levant.

\- Il n'est que onze heures vingt-cinq, lui rappela-t-il.

\- Peut-être mais on a prévu de passer la journée là-bas. De plus, il faut au moins une demi-heure pour y arriver.

\- Comme tu veux, souffla-t-il, amusé. »

Bonney attrapa son menton, son bonnet et son écharpe avant que Luffy n'ouvre la porte. Une vague de vent frais arriva en direction de Luffy qui frissonna légèrement. Il regarda la neige qui tombait devant lui. La rose le sortit rapidement de ses pensées en fermant la porte. Il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches avant de commencer à marcher en direction de l'arrêt de bus, rapidement suivit par Bonney.

La rose se mit rapidement à parler avec le brun. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas pu passer une journée ensemble, seulement eux deux. Ils étaient cousins et même si Luffy ne l'avait pas connu jusqu'à ses douze ans, il avait réussi à créer un lien avec Bonney aussi fort que celui qu'il avait avec Ace et Sabo.

Ils étaient dans le même lycée et passaient leur temps avec leurs amis. C'était rare qu'ils sortent entre cousins. Mais Bonney avait décidé depuis des semaines cette sortie. Elle adorait Luffy mais elle avait remarqué l'air songeur qui habitait les yeux noirs de son cousin. Il ne parlait jamais de ses problèmes, préférant rester l'éternel gamin qui s'amusait et aidait ses amis. Au fond, la rose respectait la décision de son cousin. Cependant, elle ne souhaitait pas le laisser déprimer dans son coin. Ace et Sabo avaient également remarqué le changement de Luffy ces derniers jours.

« - Lu', commença-t-elle lorsqu'ils furent dans le bus qui devait les emmener jusqu'à la patinoire, tu va bien ?

\- Hein ? Fit ce dernier en sortant de ses pensées, un air perdu sur le visage. De quoi tu parles ?

\- Tu as l'air ailleurs ces derniers temps ! On l'a tous remarqué dans la famille. Même Kidd l'a remarqué, alors ça prouve que tu es préoccupé par quelque chose.

\- Au lieu de t'occuper de moi, va voir Kidd pour lui confesser ton amour éternel pour lui ! Rétorqua-t-il, la voix remplie de sarcasme.

\- Je vais te tuer ! Je ne suis pas amoureuse de ce punk, grogna-t-elle avant de reprendre son sérieux. Mais sérieusement Luffy, à quoi tu penses ? Tu ne parles même pas à Ace ou Sabo alors qu'ils sont là pour t'écouter !

\- D'après toi, si je n'en parle pas à mes frères, c'est pour quelle raison ? Demanda-t-il en croisant les bras.

\- Je ne sais pas, moi, répondit-elle en tournant la tête vers la fenêtre à sa gauche.

\- Parce qu'ils ne peuvent rien faire, toi non plus, avoua-t-il. Il y a quelque chose qui me préoccupe, je l'admets, mais vous ne pouvez rien faire pour remédier à ça. »

Bonney garda le silence alors qu'elle regardait Luffy. Finalement le silence resta entre eux jusqu'à la fin du trajet. La rose n'avait pas trouvé l'envie d'embêter Luffy.

Ils avaient convenus de manger avant se diriger vers la patinoire. Une heure plus tard, ils arrivèrent à la patinoire. Luffy s'occupa de payer l'entrée tandis que Bonney regardait autour d'elle. Il y avait déjà une vingtaine de personnes. Mais la patinoire était bien assez grande pour accueillir beaucoup plus de personnes.

Après avoir trouvé les patins à leurs tailles, ils marchèrent jusqu'à la piste de glace. Lorsqu'il eut posé les pieds sur la piste, il commença à patiner, faisant le tour de la patinoire avant de se rendre compte que Bonney n'était plus derrière lui. Il regarda autour de lui, alerté par l'absence de sa cousine, avant de l'apercevoir à l'entrée de la patinoire, l'air agacé sur son visage.

« - Bonney, s'exclama-t-il en arrivant près d'elle. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas suivi ?

\- Je … , commença-t-elle avant de s'arrêter tout en détournant le regard.

\- Tu quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas patiner, grogna-t-elle doucement en rougissant de gêne.

\- Tu veux dire que tu m'as demandé de venir à la patinoire pour t'apprendre à patiner ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit ça plutôt ? Demanda-t-il, intrigué.

\- Pour que tu te mettes à rire ? Rétorqua-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi veux-tu que je t'apprenne à patiner ? Kidd t'a proposé un rendez-vous à la patinoire ? »

Le silence de Bonney parla pour elle. Luffy avait tapé juste sans le faire exprès. Le brun se mit à rire en comprenant la situation. Il tenta de garder son fou rire pour lui mais l'air meurtrier que Bonney lui lançait l'acheva. Ses mains se posèrent contre le le mur qui encerclait la patinoire tandis qu'il continuait de rire. Un coup de poing sur sa tête de la part de sa cousine l'arrêta.

« - Ça fait mal, gémit-il en posant ses mains à l'endroit où elle avait frappé.

\- Tu n'as qu'à arrêter de rire, répondit-elle en croisant les bras.

\- Désolé, dit-il en souriant. Je ne me moquais pas. C'est juste que tu es celle qui est capable de tout faire. C'est surprenant que tu me demandes à moi de t'aider. Nami aurait pu le faire. Surtout qu'elle aurait été contente à l'idée que tu sortes enfin avec Kidd.

\- Je ne veux pas que ça se sache si ce n'est pas sérieux avec lui. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que Kidd n'a pas la réputation d'être le gars avec qui on peut avoir une relation sérieuse.

\- Oui, affirma-t-il tout en hochant la tête. Bon je vais t'aider. Mais tu m'appelleras lorsque ça sera terminé.

\- Oui papa, répondit-elle avec un ton ironique. »

Luffy se mit à rire avant de lui tendre la main. Elle la prit sans hésitation mais prit quelques minutes avant de réussir à poser ses deux pieds sur la glace sans tomber. Bonney s'agrippait aux deux bras de Luffy tout en jurant un bon nombre d'insultes contre la piste de glace.

La concentration de Bonney fit rire Luffy qui baissa la tête vers l'avant tout en continuant de tirer la rose. C'était réellement nouveau ce genre de chose. Depuis quand apprenait-il quelque chose à Bonney ?

« - Tu veux bien arrêter de rire ? S'énerva-t-elle. Sinon je te jure que je dis à Nami que tu lui as volée de l'argent en douce.

\- Je ne lui en ai pas volé, affirma-t-il en se calmant.

\- Parfaitement ! Mais elle me croira tellement qu'elle ne vérifiera pas, expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire mesquin.

\- Parfois je me demande ce que j'ai fait pour tomber dans une famille pareille ! Soupira-t-il avant d'ajouter. Écoute, tu sais faire du roller, non ? C'est la même chose, enfin si on oublie que c'est de la glace . »

Bonney fronça les sourcils avant de se rappeler les journées passées avec ses cousins lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Elle se concentra à nouveau et réussit tout en tentant les avants bras du brun. Petit à petit, après quelques chutes où Luffy avait ri sans aucune retenue, Bonney commençait à patiner. Après une heure d'essais, la rose s'arrêta contre le mur le plus proche. Elle prit une grande inspiration tandis que Luffy la regardait avec amusement.

« - Voilà pourquoi je n'avais rien dit. Je savais parfaitement que tes frères auraient rit.

\- Ce n'est pas que je me moque de toi. C'est juste que ce n'est pas dans ton caractère d'être gêné. Tu es celle qui me hurle dessus parce que j'ai osé te prendre un bout de sandwich. C'est rare de voir que tu ne sais pas faire quelque chose ou de ne pas t'entendre me crier dessus, expliqua-t-il en souriant doucement. »

Bonney acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, lui prouvant qu'elle comprenait ce qu'il voulait dire. Elle garda le silence avant de se souvenir de quelque chose.

« - Tu ne veux toujours pas me parler de ce qui te préoccupe ? Je garderais ça pour moi, je te le jure !

\- Vraiment ? Demanda-t-il lentement en haussant les sourcils.

\- Ça veut dire quoi ça ? Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? Dit-elle, le ton devenant de plus en plus dangereux à chaque mot.

\- C'est surtout que tu es une vraie pipelette quand tu t'y mets donc je ne sais pas si je peux te confier certaines choses. De toute façon, si tu dis quoi que ce soit, je vais dire moi-même à Kidd que tu l'aimes.

\- Tu n'oserais pas ?

\- D'après toi ? Se moqua-t-il. »

Bonney lui lança un regard noir avant de lui annoncer qu'elle était prête à continuer les « cours » de Luffy. Ce dernier ne tendit qu'un seul de ses bras tout en lui expliquant qu'il fallait qu'elle commence à patiner toute seule. Elle ne répliqua rien et le laissa l'emmener vers un endroit où peu de personnes étaient.

« - Je repensais juste à mon déménagement, dit-il soudainement, cinq minutes après qu'ils aient recommencé à patiner.

\- Il y a huit ans ? Se rappela-t-elle en levant la tête vers son cousin.

\- Celui-là, oui, affirma-t-il. À l'époque j'avais dix ans. J'étais réellement un gamin énergique et indiscipliné.

\- Tu l'es toujours, rassures-toi, ajouta-t-elle, le ton moqueur faisant rire Luffy au passage.

\- J'avais un ami dans l'ancienne ville où on habitait. Trafalgar Law. Je l'ai rencontré quand j'avais huit ans. Il était plus âgé que moi de sept ans.

\- Ace et Sabo n'étaient pas au courant ? S'étonna-t-elle.

\- Non, ils étaient occupés avec leurs propres amis. Et puis je ne le voyais que lorsque papa m'emmenait chez Corazon, le frère de flamingo-ossan. Tu l'avais déjà vu il me semble.

\- Plutôt entendu le nom, rectifia-t-elle avant de demander, intrigué. Mais comment est-ce possible qu'il s'appelle Trafalgar s'il fait partit de la famille Donflamingo ?

\- Adoption, répondit-il aussitôt. Du moins à ce qu'il m'a dit. Mais c'est la seule conclusion possible.

\- Comment as-tu pu te lier d'amitié avec lui s'il avait sept ans de plus que toi ? Il devait avoir quinze ans au moins !

\- Oh rassures-toi, il ne me supportait pas au début. Il ne voyait qu'un gosse capricieux, idiot et innocent. L'informa-t-il en riant. »

Bonney regarda Luffy en silence. Le brun semblait avoir grandi sans qu'elle ne s'en rende réellement compte. Mais elle ne le dit pas à voix haute. Elle ne voulait pas interrompre Luffy dans son récit.

« - Quand a-t-il changé d'avis sur toi pour qu'il te considère comme un ami ?

\- Maintenant que j'y pense, je ne crois pas que j'ai été son ami un jour à ses yeux, dit-il en réfléchissant. Je veux dire, il a fini par supporter ma présence après le jour où je suis resté calme pendant une journée chez lui. D'après papa, je faisais des devoirs ce jour-là. Et Law m'avait aidé.

\- Tu es resté calme ? Répéta-t-elle choqué. Miracle ! Je pensais pourtant que j'aurais été là quand ça se serait produit la première fois.

\- Très drôle, souffla-t-il avec un grand sourire.

\- Bon, j'admets que tu es beaucoup plus calme que lorsque tu étais gosse, ajouta-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

\- Depuis ce jour-là, il a tenté de rester calme face à mes bêtises. Finalement on passait beaucoup de temps ensemble durant au moins deux ans. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais un jour, je l'avais considéré comme mon amoureux. »

Bonney explosa de rire, forçant Luffy à s'arrêter de patiner tandis qu'il haussait les épaules et soupira un bon coup. Il savait parfaitement que sa cousine allait réagir comme ça. Mais à l'époque il était un enfant qui ne savait pas ce qu'il disait. Ni quel bon mot utilisé.

Quelques minutes plus tard durant lesquelles Bonney n'avait pas arrêté de rire, attirant bon nombre de regards des personnes qui patinaient. Elle avait imaginé Luffy dire le mot « amoureux » avec l'innocence d'un gamin de dix ans. Pendant ce temps, Luffy avait attendu patiemment qu'elle se calme sans rien dire.

« - Putain ce fou rire, dit-elle en se redressant et en essuyant ses larmes de rire. Tu étais vraiment un enfant.

\- J'avais dix ans, répliqua-t-il en la forçant à patiner à nouveau.

\- Qu'a-t-il lorsque tu lui as dit ça ? Demanda-t-elle en reprenant son sérieux.

\- Il était choqué et n'a pas décroché un mot pendant une dizaine de minutes. J'ai même cru qu'il n'allait plus bouger. Jusqu'au moment où il a enfin émergé de sa surprise et m'a fait promettre de ne plus jamais lui dire ça. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi donc j'ai insisté. Seulement ça la mit dans une colère noire. J'ignore toujours pourquoi. Peut-être parce que j'ai dit ça sans savoir le sens.

\- Non, je ne pense pas que c'est pour cette raison. Quand tu entends un enfant te dire que tu es son amoureux ou amoureuse, tu prends ça avec amusement. Parce qu'on sait très bien que les enfants ne savent pas ce qu'est réellement l'amour. Law était en âge de comprendre et peut-être que quelque chose l'a bloqué à l'époque, lorsque tu lui as dit ça. Surtout qu'un garçon dit ça à une fille, habituellement. »

Luffy ne répondit rien à part un hochement de tête. Il était d'accord avec Bonney. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il y avait réfléchi ces derniers temps. Lui aussi trouvé la réaction de Law bizarre. Mais il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi le brun avait agi ainsi.

« - Après ça, commença-t-il en baissant légèrement la tête, on s'est vu de moins en moins. Papa m'avait demandé si j'avais fait une bêtise. Seulement je ne pensais pas en avoir fait une.

\- Ton père n'a jamais su pour ce que tu avais dit à Law ?

\- Non. En voyant la réaction de Law, je pensais que mon père réagirait peut-être plus pire lorsque j'ai compris, des années plus tard, que j'aimais les hommes. J'avais peur. Je croyais que ça allait éloigner mon père comme ça a éloigné Law. Mais je m'étais trompé puisque maintenant il est au courant et accepte mon homosexualité. »

La rose répondit au sourire que Luffy lui lançait. Elle avait été là avec Ace et Sabo lorsque Luffy l'avait annoncé à son oncle. Ils s'étaient cachés dans la cuisine, écoutant attentivement la conversation entre le père et le fils. Heureusement il avait bien réagi et Luffy en avait été soulagé.

« - Les jours passèrent et je voyais encore Law mais je ne faisais pas mention de ce que j'avais dit ce jour-là. Puis le mois suivant, papa m'avait annoncé qu'on allait déménager. La première personne à qui j'en avais parlé été Law. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai voulu qu'il sache en premier. Il n'a rien dit lorsque je lui avais dit au téléphone. Cependant, il était là le jour du déménagement.

\- Ah bon ? Dit-elle surprise.

\- Oui, sourit-il avant de continuer. Il avait dix-sept ans à ce moment-là. Et de ce que je me souviens c'est qu'il m'a pris dans ses bras et m'a embrassé lorsque personne ne regardait.

\- Quoi ? S'écria-t-elle, attirant encore les regards des personnes autour d'eux.

\- Chut, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. J'ai été tout aussi choqué que toi, tu sais ! Surtout quand j'y repense. Il a embrassé un gamin de dix ans.

\- Tu es le gamin de dix ans, lui rappela-t-elle, sarcastique.

\- Je sais, soupira-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Une fois qu'il m'avait embrassé, il s'était reculé et m'avait promis qu'il continuerait à me parler, même après mon déménagement. »

La dernière phrase de Luffy laissa un silence pensant entre les deux cousins. Bonney n'avait pas eu de mal à comprendre pourquoi Luffy avait parlé avec un ton agacé mais surtout triste. Law n'avait pas tenu sa promesse, c'était évident. Et il avait laissé Luffy sur un baiser et une promesse vide.

« - Il ne l'a pas fait, bien évidemment, soupira Luffy sans savoir pourquoi il le disait.

\- C'est donc à ça que tu pensais, dit-elle. Mais tu l'aimes réellement ou c'était seulement un petit béguin pour lui ?

\- Je pencherai plus sur le béguin mais je n'ai jamais autant ressenti l'envie de parler à un gars ou une fille autre que lui, même maintenant. Mais je ne ressens plus rien pour lui, qu'importe ce que ça a pu être. Juste la tristesse qu'a laissée cette promesse vide et non tenue.

\- À quoi ressemblait-il ? Demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

\- Il était brun et il avait des yeux gris. Il avait deux bouclés d'oreilles de couleur or à chaque oreille. Il apportait toujours son bonnet blanc avec des taches noires.

\- Comme toi avec ton chapeau de paille. Où est-il au fait ? S'étonna-t-elle en voyant que Luffy ne le portait pas.

\- Rester à la maison. Je voulais l'emmener mais j'ai préféré prendre un bonnet à cause de la neige, expliqua-t-il avant de la lâcher. Maintenant que j'ai terminé de t'expliquer tout ça, essaie de patiner toute seule. »

Bonney remarqua qu'elle ne tenait plus la main de Luffy. Sans le contrôler, elle paniqua légèrement et commença à perdre l'équilibre. Mais elle se rattrapa avant qu'elle ne soit trop penché vers l'avant. Elle inspira un bon coup avant de commencer à patiner. Elle y allait peut-être lentement mais elle réussissait à garder son équilibre.

Elle releva la tête vers Luffy qui lui adressait un grand sourire et quelques paroles d'encouragement. Bonney continua de patiner avec quelques difficultés avant de commencer à le faire de plus en plus naturellement. Elle reporta son attention sur Luffy qui l'informa qu'elle devait essayer de le suivre maintenant. Luffy voulu se retourner pour commencer à patiner normalement mais au moment où il commença à se retourner, il percuta quelqu'un sans s'en rendre compte.

« - Merde, fit Bonney en tentant de s'arrêter.

\- Mais vous ne pouvez pas faire attention ? S'écria une jeune femme aux cheveux verts clairs. »

Bonney posa son regard sur la jeune femme. Ses cheveux étaient accrochés en une queue-de-cheval basse sur le côté droit. Elle semblait énervée par la situation actuelle.

« - La patinoire n'est pas assez grande ? Ajouta-t-elle, toujours énervé.

\- Eh ça va, calme toi princesse ! Je ne sais pas si tu as tes règles mais tu vas te calmer, s'énerva Bonney. Il n'a pas fait exprès de renverser ton petit ami.

\- Princesse ? Répéta-t-elle, outré. Mais qui es-tu pour me parler sur ce ton ?

\- Et toi ? Tu penses que parce que Luffy est en tord que je vais être gentille ? Dit-elle froidement. »

Les deux jeunes femmes continuèrent leur dispute tandis que Luffy tentait de se redresser tout en massant sa tête. En percutant l'homme qu'il avait accidentellement fait tomber avec lui, il avait cogné quelque chose contre le jeune homme avec sa tête. Il gémit un petit instant avant de se tourner vers la personne pour s'excuser.

« - Je suis désolé, je ne regardais pas où j'allais, commença-t-il, j'aidais … »

Il s'était arrêté en voyant le visage de l'homme devant lui. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en le scrutant. Ce n'était pas possible ? Pourtant, avec le temps, c'était parfaitement plausible. Ses soupçons furent confirmés lorsqu'il croisa les deux yeux gris de sa victime. Luffy en était tellement choqué, qu'aucun mot ne sortait de sa bouche.

Le brun tenta de dire quelque chose mais la voix de Bonney l'appelant, l'arrêta. Il se tourna vers sa cousine et se releva avant de tendre la main à l'homme devant lui. Ce dernier refusa son aide sans se douter du pincement au cœur qu'il avait causé envers le plus jeune.

« - Je veux des excuses, dit la jeune femme aux cheveux verts.

\- Calme toi, Monet, commença l'homme.

\- Mais cette fille m'a manqué de respect, Law ! Répliqua-t-elle. »

Bonney allait dire quelque chose mais Luffy l'arrêta d'un regard noir. Il savait déjà que la rose allait faire rapidement le lien.

« - Écoute, Monet, soupira Luffy en passant une main sur son visage, je n'ai pas voulu percuter Law !

\- Tu étais trop occupé à parler avec ta petite amie ? Se moqua-t-elle.

\- Mais je vais la tuer celle-là, s'énerva Bonney.

\- Arrête, fit Luffy avant de se retourner vers Monet. Je l'aidais à patiner ! Alors pardon si j'ai percuté ton petit ami. Pour ton information, c'est ma cousine, non ma petite amie. Et franchement, je ne suis pas le seul en tord. Si tu ne souhaitais pas que je percute cet abruti, tu n'avais qu'à regarder ! Maintenant, j'en ai terminé avec toi princesse. »

Il se retourna vers Bonney et lui attrapa le poignet avant de commencer à s'éloigner. Seulement la voix de Law l'interpela et l'arrêta. La rose percuta le dos de son cousin à cause de l'arrêt et le fixa avec crainte. Elle le sentait trembler de rage. Et quand Luffy était énervé, cela pouvait aller très loin.

« - Est-ce qu'on s'est déjà vu ? Demanda Law. »

Bonney se retint de se retourner et hurler tout ce qu'elle pensait à Law tandis que Luffy se tourna légèrement vers Law et Monet.

« - Sincèrement, je ne pense pas ! Dit-il froidement. »

Ce fut sur ces derniers mots qu'il partit en continuant de tirer Bonney par le poignet. Celle-ci lançait des regards à Luffy mais aussi à Law et Monet. Elle sentait qu'elle devait faire quelque chose mais elle ne trouvait pas. Luffy était quelqu'un de têtu et si jamais il ne l'avait pas arrêté, elle aurait hurlé les quatre vérités à Law pour ne pas avoir tenu cette promesse.

« - Peut-être que je m'étais fait des idées au final, soupira soudainement Luffy lorsqu'il posa les pieds à l'extérieur de la piste de glace. »

Bonney fit de même avant de s'assoir à côté de son cousin qui retirait rapidement ses patins. La rose fixa attentivement le brun en essayant de remarquer quelque chose d'anormal. Cependant, il n'y avait rien qui pouvait lui affirmer l'état de son cousin. Pourtant elle était parfaitement consciente qu'il n'allait pas bien.

« - Ça ne te dérange pas qu'on parte maintenant ? Demanda Luffy avec un ton désolé.

\- Est-ce que j'ai réellement le choix ? Rétorqua-t-elle, moqueuse, avant d'ajouter. C'est bon, tu m'as bien aidé. De toute façon, si jamais Kidd a l'idée de se moquer de moi, je lui écraserais le pied sans le faire _exprès_. »

Luffy éclata de rire face à la phrase de Bonney avant de lui annoncer qu'il l'attendait dans les vestiaires. Elle lui hurla de l'attendre mais le brun continua quand même sa route. Alors qu'il allait entrer dans les vestiaires, il s'arrêta et se retourna vers la patinoire. Au loin il voyait Law parlait avec Monet. L'air de cette dernière reflétait de la surprise ce qui intrigua Luffy.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu as décidé de t'endormir ici ? Fais attention, tu vas être pire que ton frère !

\- Je ne crois pas, affirma-t-il en souriant.

\- On en reparlera dans quelques années, dit-elle. »

Elle dépassa Luffy et entra à l'intérieur pour récupérer ses chaussures. Le brun soupira un bon coup avant de la suivre.

Deux semaines étaient passées depuis cet incident à la patinoire. Bonney avait tenté de reparler de ce qui s'y était passé mais Luffy avait gardé le silence. La rose avait pourtant ressenti la peine que le brun ressentait. Law avait complètement oublié son existence. Sinon il n'aurait pas posé cette maudite question. Et Luffy ne déprimerait pas dans son coin. Parce qu'elle avait vu que Luffy avait espéré qu'il se souvienne de lui.

« - Luffy, soupira-t-elle une énième fois depuis le début de la journée. Pourquoi tu ne me parles pas ?

\- Je travaille, répondit-il. »

Luffy avait trouvé un travail d'étudiant pour les vacances de Noël afin de pouvoir payer quelques cadeaux à sa famille et ses amis. Il travaillait sérieusement et terminé son contrat le jour même. C'était en partie pour ça que Bonney était là même si la raison principale restait de faire parler Luffy. Le réveillon de Noël était dans deux jours et elle savait que Luffy n'allait pas profiter de cette soirée avec ce qu'il continuait de penser chaque jour.

« - Écoute-moi bien, Luffy, craqua-t-elle en lui attrapant la chemise de l'entreprise qu'il portait. Je te jure que si tu ne me parles pas de ça, je vais voir Ace et Sabo et tout leur avoué. Crois-moi que tu préfères éviter que tes frères t'assaisonnent de questions.

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler ! Murmura-t-il froidement.

\- Je m'en fous, s'énerva-t-elle. Je ne vais pas te laisser broyer du noir à cause d'un connard qui n'a même pas été capable d'honorer sa promesse et qui a oublié qui tu étais. »

Le regard noir que lui lançait Luffy était assez explicite. Elle avait été trop loin mais elle savait très bien qu'il fallait pousser Luffy avant qu'il ne se confie.

« - Tu veux savoir à quoi je pense ? Dit-il doucement avant d'ajouter. Tu veux vraiment savoir ? Alors je vais te le dire à quoi je pense. Je n'arrête pas de me dire que j'ai été un gamin ignorant du début jusqu'à la fin. Lorsque je l'ai reconnu à la patinoire en me relevant, je pensais qu'il allait se souvenir de moi et m'annoncer pourquoi je n'avais pas eu de ses nouvelles durant les huit dernières années. Une raison qui me pousserait à croire qu'il n'est pas un connard fini. Mais non, il n'avait aucune excuse et en plus il ose me demander si on s'était déjà vu ! Est-ce que tu sais à quel point ça fait mal ? Il m'a laissé avec un baiser, me laissant croire qu'il y aurait une chance qu'il ne m'oublie pas ! Et juste ça, ça m'énerve ! J'ai été stupide de croire qu'il tiendrait sa promesse. J'étais juste un gamin agaçant à ses yeux. »

Bonney avait écarquillé les yeux face à la colère de Luffy qui n'avait pas cessé de s'accroître à chaque phrase qu'il disait. Les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge et pourtant elle savait quoi dire. Elle voulait juste le faire parler mais pas qu'il explose de cette manière. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas regretté quelque chose.

« - Satisfaite ? Demanda sèchement le brun en croisant les bras. Je peux retourner travailler avant de perdre de l'argent ?

\- Lu', commença-t-elle mal à l'aise. Je voulais juste que tu te confies ! »

Le brun soupira un bon coup avant de prendre la rose dans ses bras. Il la garda contre lui un petit moment avant de s'éloigner et de retourner travailler sans un mot. Bonney resta quelques instants sur place et réfléchissa.

« - Tout ça à cause d'une promesse, grogna-t-elle en serrant les poings. »

Elle finit par quitter le magasin sous le regard insistant de Luffy qui continuait sa tache. Une fois dehors, elle attrapa son téléphone et chercha un numéro dans son répertoire avant d'appuyer sur l'icône pour appeler. Quelques intonations plus tard, son interlocuteur décrocha.

« - J'ai besoin de bouger, t'es partant ? Demanda-t-elle. »

Noël était enfin là. Bonney regarda autour d'elle à la recherche de Luffy. Ce dernier avait commencé à la soirée avec eux avant de disparaître. Elle regarda encore une fois dans la pièce et regarda Ace discutait avec Smoker tandis que Sabo parlait avec son père et le sien. Bonney soupira un bon coup avant de poser son verre sur la table et de se diriger vers le jardin de la maison.

D'un geste calme et fluide, elle ouvrit la porte qui menait au jardin. L'air frais du mois de décembre lui gifla le visage mais elle ne s'en préoccupa pas. Elle venait de repérer Luffy. Il était assis sur une des chaises et regardait un point dans le vide. Néanmoins, il se tourna vers elle lorsqu'elle ferma la porte.

« - Tu es vraiment persistante comme fille ! Souffla-t-il amusé.

\- Ce n'est qu'après dix-sept ans que tu t'en rends compte ? Rétorqua-t-elle sur le même ton tout en s'asseyant sur la chaise en face de Luffy.

\- Non, affirma-t-il en riant légèrement.

\- Je suis désolé pour la dernière fois Lu', dit-elle.

\- Arrête de t'excuser, pitié, lâcha-t-il. Ce n'est vraiment pas dans tes habitudes.

\- J'essaie d'être gentille et toi tu préfères que je sois comme d'habitude ? S'étonna-t-elle.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû passer mes nerfs sur toi. Tu essaies juste de m'aider et je m'énerve contre toi !

\- T'as vraiment de la chance d'être mon cousin, tu le sais. Parce que quelqu'un d'autre aurait regrettez m'avoir parlé ainsi.

\- Je sais. En tout cas, tu avais raison. J'aurais du t'en parler. Ça m'a fait du bien, sourit-il. »

Bonney acquiesça d'un hochement de tête avant qu'elle ne lève la tête vers le ciel. La neige continuait de tomber.

« - Au fait, dit-il brusquement, ça s'est passé comment avec Kidd ?

\- Très bien. Il avait failli se prendre mon pied dans ses couilles pour s'être moqué de moi mais tout vas bien. Il a fait un effort et m'a prouvé qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre derrière son attitude de punk.

\- Tu le savais déjà sinon tu ne serais pas tombé amoureuse de lui, répliqua Luffy avec un ton blasé.

\- Je t'emmerde, grogna-t-elle.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

\- Luffy, fit Ace en ouvrant la porte du jardin, tu as de la visite. »

Le brun fronça les sourcils et interrogea du regard son frère qui s'écarta de l'entrée. Quelques instants après, Law sortait du salon. Bonney laissa une exclamation de surprise franchir ses lèvres tandis que Luffy restait silencieux. Il croisa les bras et attendit que quelqu'un parle en premier. Bonney ne mit pas longtemps à annoncer qu'elle devait passer un coup de fil à une amie et rentra à l'intérieur de la maison, laissant Luffy seul avec Law.

Le silence entre les deux bruns était pesant mais Luffy ne tenta pas de le briser. C'était à Law de parler.

« - Je suis désolé, dit soudainement le plus âgé.

\- Première nouvelle, laissa entendre Luffy avec moquerie. Tu t'excusais jamais avant, non ?

\- Écoute, j'étais sérieux quand je t'avais promis de rester en contact avec toi.

\- Ça ne t'a pas empêché de ne pas le faire, ajouta le plus jeune avec ironie.

\- Luffy, s'exclama fortement Law. Je sais que tu me détestes pour avoir brisé cette promesse mais je te jure que je voulais réellement continuer à te parler. Je n'ai pas eu le temps. Les études de médecine me prennent trop de temps et je n'avais rien pour te contacter. Même Corazon n'avait plus de nouvelle de ton père.

\- Si tu voulais tant que ça continuer à me parler, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas reconnu à la patinoire ?

\- J'ignorais si tu te souvenais de moi et … ,

\- Bien sur que je me souvenais de toi, s'écria Luffy, agacé. Tu m'as embrassé et tu m'as promis de ne pas perdre contact avec moi. Mais même le baiser devait être une erreur, n'est-ce pas ? »

Quelque chose avait changé dans le regard gris de Law, Luffy l'avait remarqué mais il se retint de tout commentaire. Il ne voulait pas montrer à Law qui s'inquiétait pour lui. Ni qu'il semblait intéressé par sa réponse.

« - Non, le baiser n'était pas une erreur, loin de là ! Il signifiait réellement quelque chose à mes yeux.

\- J'étais un enfant, tu t'en rappelle ? Releva le plus jeune. Si jamais mon père ou Corazon nous avait vus, tu ne penses pas qu'on aurait eu des problèmes ?

\- Bien sûr on en aurait eu. C'était pour cette raison que je me suis énervé lorsque tu as dit que j'étais ton amoureux, expliqua-t-il avec un sourire moqueur lorsqu'il prononça les derniers mots.

\- J'étais trop petit, s'exclama fortement Luffy, les joues rouges d'embarras.

\- Le problème était le frère de Corazon. Même si je ne fais pas parti de la famille Doflamingo, il prenait un malin plaisir à m'intégrer à celle-ci. Corazon ne pouvait pas grand-chose. De plus, Doflamingo était homophobe. Tu comprends maintenant ma réaction. Je ne voulais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Ce gars était un psychopathe.

\- Pourquoi tu parles de lui au passé ? Souleva-t-il, intrigué.

\- Il est mort ! Et ne me dit pas que tu es désolé, je ne l'aimais pas. Ce n'était pas vraiment quelqu'un d'honnête. »

Luffy fixa Law en silence pendant quelques instants. Il comprenait pourquoi Law avait agi ainsi, il ne pouvait pas dire le contraire. Seulement, devait-il lui pardonner de ne pas avoir honoré sa promesse ?

« - Et maintenant ? Dit-il à voix basse. Qu'est-ce que tu espères ?

\- Rien que tu ne veuilles pas, répondit-il. Je voulais juste m'expliquer avec toi ! Tu méritais que je le fasse même si je n'ai pas l'habitude de me justifier. Il faut croire que tu es toujours l'exception à la règle.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé le jour de mon départ ? Je ne comprends toujours pas ! »

Law s'avança vers Luffy jusqu'à qu'il soit à quelques centimètres de son visage. Il le regarda en silence avant de prendre une grande inspiration.

« - D'après toi ? Tu me crois capable d'embrasser n'importe quel enfant hyperactif pour rien ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Si jamais tu trouves la réponse, rejoint moi au café de Shakky, mercredi prochain à quinze heures. »

Et c'est sur cette dernière phrase qu'il quitta le jardin et regagna l'intérieur de la maison pour partir. Luffy n'avait rien fait pour empêcher Law de partir. Il sentait déjà la colère qu'il avait accumulée ces derniers jours s'échappait peu à peu de son corps. Mais malgré les explications de Law, il n'arrivait toujours pas à lui pardonner. Et il tentait de comprendre ce que voulait dire Law. Les jours qui le séparaient du jeudi prochain allaient être remplis de questions, il le sentait.

« - Luffy, commença Bonney derrière lui, tu vas bien ?

\- Ouais, soupira-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Qu'a t-il dit ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

\- Tu peux attendre la fin de la soirée ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire amusé. J'aimerais passer une soirée tranquille. Sans questions !

\- Tu ne t'échapperas pas, le prévint-elle. »

Luffy se mit à rire à la remarque de sa cousine. Il finit par la suivre pour rentrer dans le salon. Durant les premières minutes, il dut subir les questions de ses frères sur l'identité de Law. Du moins, pour Ace. Sabo le connaissait déjà de la fac, ce qui avait surpris Luffy. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son frère connaisse Law depuis deux ans sans le savoir. Mais d'après le blond, lui et Law ne se parlaient que rarement.

Les jours passèrent et le mercredi suivant arriva bien plus rapidement que l'avait pensé Luffy. Le brun avait passé les six derniers jours à se poser des questions. Il était enfin arrivé à une conclusion mais il hésitait. Qu'est-ce qui lui prouvait que Law ne le laisserait pas tomber une nouvelle fois ?

« - Tu réfléchis trop, se moqua Kidd en buvant son café. »

Luffy sortit de ses pensées et releva la tête vers Kidd. Il devait parler avec Kidd par rapport à Bonney. Ce n'était même pas lui qui avait prévu cette rencontre mais le rouge, ce qui avait surpris le brun.

« - Si jamais il tient réellement à toi, il te le prouvera, souffla le rouge.

\- Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait d'Eustass Kidd ? Demanda Luffy en éclatant de rire.

\- Va te faire foutre, grogna-t-il.

\- Je plaisante, avoua-t-il. Mais admet que ce conseil ne va pas du tout avec ton attitude de punk. Bonney t'a retourné le cerveau.

\- En fait c'est elle qui m'a dit de te dire ça, expliqua-t-il.

\- Tu lui diras de s'occuper de ses affaires. Allez vous marier et foutait moi la paix avec mes histoires, lâcha-t-il un sourire moqueur sur le visage. »

Kidd s'étouffa avec la gorgée de café qu'il avait dans la bouche sous le rire de Luffy. Il lui lança un regard meurtrier qui le fit rire encore plus, à son grand agacement. Les deux lycéens continuèrent de marcher tout en discutant. Si Bonney ne sortait pas avec Kidd, lui et Luffy ne se parlaient pas.

« - On y est, soupira Luffy une fois qu'ils furent à quelques mètres du café de Shakky.

\- Eh ben, cache ta joie, se moqua le punk.

\- Bon, je vais y aller, dit-il avant d'ajouter. De la part d'Ace, Sabo et de moi-même, tu as notre accord. Mais Ace et Sabo veulent que tu comprennes qu'ils te le feront regretter si jamais tu fais du mal à notre cousine.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, elle me l'a déjà fait comprendre, affirma le rouge avec un sourire moqueur. »

Luffy acquiesça d'un hochement de tête avant de saluer Kidd et de traverser la rue pour se rendre au café. Il hésita légèrement mais ouvrit quand même la porte et d'entrer à l'intérieur. Shakky le salua tout en lui demandant si ses frères se portaient bien. Il lui donna rapidement des nouvelles de ces derniers avant de regarder si Law était déjà arrivé. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le fond du café et il soupira de soulagement.

Il était là.

* * *

Luffy se dirigea vers la table de Law et s'installa face à lui, sortant ainsi le brun de ses pensées. Lorsque les yeux gris de Law se posèrent sur lui, Luffy savait parfaitement qu'il n'avait pas eu tort de venir.

« - Bonney, hurla Luffy à travers la musique.

\- Quoi, fit la rose en se tournant vers lui.

\- Tu as vu Law ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Je crois qu'il est parti dans ta chambre pour voir si tu y étais.

\- Mais j'ai pas bougé de la pièce, dit-il.

\- C'est ton problème, se moqua-t-elle. »

Luffy grogna quelques injures envers sa cousine avant de monter les escaliers menant au premier étage. Il marcha rapidement vers sa chambre et ouvrit la porte. La pièce était vide, au grand agacement du brun. Il pensait que Law s'y trouvait encore et il aurait pu profiter de cet instant de répit avec lui.

Depuis leur rendez-vous de la veille, ses frères et sa cousine n'avaient pas arrêté de lui poser des dizaines de questions. La plupart concernaient sa situation avec Law. Il n'avait peut-être pas répondu à sa famille mais il avait dit oui à Law. Ils étaient en couple après des heures d'explications. Luffy l'avait écouté sans l'interrompre avant de donner sa réponse.

Il sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il sentit une main le tirer en arrière, le ramenant dans sa chambre avant de le plaquer contre la porte fermée. Il releva les yeux et découvrit Law devant lui, un sourire moqueur sur le visage.

« - Tu en as mis du temps, dit-il sans perdre son sourire.

\- Parce que tu as monté ton coup avec Bonney, s'étonna-t-il. Je vais la tuer celle-là.

\- D'un autre côté, tu ne serais peut-être pas monté ici sans elle.

\- Qui sait, se moqua-t-il. »

Un petit silence s'installa entre les deux bruns avant que Luffy ne le brise au bout de quelques secondes.

« - Alors tu es vraiment sûr que tu souhaites me supporter ? Demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire.

\- Tu penses réellement que si ce n'était pas le cas, je serais là ? Même Monet est là et s'est excusé auprès de toi et de Bonney.

\- Comment voulais-tu que je sache que c'était ta sœur adoptive ? S'exclama-t-il en boudant. Je pensais que c'était ta petite amie. »

Law se mit à rire légèrement face à la remarque de Luffy. Une fois son rire calmé, il avança son visage près de celui du plus jeune et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de ce dernier. Quelques secondes plus tard, des hurlements venant des invités en bas disant « Bonne année » se firent entendre dans la maison. Luffy s'éloigna de Law, un sourire moqueur s'agrandissant sur son visage.

« - C'est cliché quand même, murmura-t-il contre les lèvres de Law.

\- Je t'emmerde, répondit-il. Et profite en parce que tu ne risques pas d'avoir d'autres moments de ce genre.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, rétorqua le plus jeune. »

Il se mit à rire en voyant le regard meurtrier de son petit ami. Il quitta la chambre, rapidement suivit par Law et retourna dans le salon. Ace et Bonney arrivèrent près d'eux avec un regard choqué.

« - Quoi ? S'exclama Luffy en fronçant les sourcils en voyant le regard désespérer qu'affichât Sabo sur leur frère et leur cousine.

\- Ça a été rapide dit moi ! Lâcha Bonney.

\- Vous avez vraiment besoin de travailler sur vos relations sexuelles, ajouta Ace avant de se tourner vers Law. Je peux te donner des conseils si tu veux ! »

Luffy soupira avant de se tourner vers Law pour lui avouer qu'il allait en baver avec eux. Il haussa des épaules avant d'embrasser à nouveau Luffy qui rougissait sous le rire moqueur de sa famille. Qu'avait-il fait pour tomber dans cette famille ?

* * *

Et voilà :)

J'espère que ça vous a plu.

Luffy : Tu ne l'avais pas tué ?

Law : Pourquoi ?

Luffy : Tu semblais bien déterminé à le faire, surtout après la fin de « Amnésique ».

Law : Disons que le fait qu'elle est tuée Doflamingo à atténuer mon envie de meurtre envers elle.

Moi : Bonne nouvelle.

Luffy : Mais sérieusement, où tu étais ?

Moi : Problèmes personnels …

J'espère que ce OS vous plaît. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire cette fic. Je vous retrouve bientôt pour la suite de « Amnésique » et peut-être un autre OS avec un ou deux lemon, je sais pas vraiment ^^

Review ?


End file.
